Teasing
by anonymousauthor406
Summary: Mistoffelees must fight to contain himself when Tugger begins to suspect that he's been harboring a crush on him.
Mistoffelees was pulled from his afternoon nap by a chorus of shrieks from the queen kits, a sound that only ever meant one thing: the Rum Tum Tugger had finally emerged from his den. He resigned himself to the fact that his nap was over and sat up on the pipe he'd been laying on. He had to admit, it took all he had to remain aloof when Tugger was around. He was by far the best looking tom in the yard, not mention that he had the voice of a god and the dance moves to match, though Mistoffelees would never acknowledge that fact to his face. He loved the way Tugger would flirt with him, how hard he would try to get a reaction out of him, but he knew that if Tugger were ever to find out that he could have him any time, he'd lose all interest in the pursuit. So, hard as it was, Mistoffelees remain vague and aloof every time his friend tried to get a rise out of him. Of course, Mistoffelees added fuel to the fire ever time Tugger sang making sure to remind him that he was, in fact, a terrible bore, before returning to his pipe so he could keep an eye on that glorious rear as Tugger danced.

This time, though, Tugger had other plans. Mistoffelees made his usual appearance but instead of simply shrugging the taunt off as he always did, Tugger subtly made a point of running his claws across Mistoffelees' lower back and giving him a swat on the right cheek before Mistoffelees made his exit. He'd shuddered and felt his pulse quicken at Tugger's touch, but he caught himself and hoped that neither the kittens nor Tugger himself had caught his reaction. He feared the worst though, as he noticed Tugger was being even more tantalizing with his dancing than normal, and he knew he'd been caught when Tugger sauntered over after sending his fan club away.

"So what'd you think of today's performance Misto?" He leaned himself against the pipe, and was casually looking up at Mistoffelees.

"Eh. You've given better." He was lying through his teeth, but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit he'd loved every bit of it.

"Oh have I?" Tugger asked as he not at all subtly began raking his claws along Mistoffelees' thigh. Again Mistoffelees pulse began to race at Tugger's touch and he had to fight to hold back a purr. "I was quite proud of today's. I thought it went rather well, and I was under the distinct impression you were enjoying it too."

"As usual, you flatter yourself Tug." He turned away as he spoke just to be sure his face didn't give anything away. Not a moment later Tugger managed not only to leap onto the pipe, but into Mistoffelees' lap. He rested one arm on Mistoffelees' shoulder, and let his other paw wander through Mistoffelees' chest fur. Mistoffelees' heart threatened to burst free from his chest and his loins were burning hot enough to melt iron. _Hold it together Mistoffelees. He'll be gone soon. But you don't really want him to leave, do yo?_

"You wound me Misto!"

"I'll give you a physical wound to go with your bruised ego if you don't get off me in the next five seconds."

"Are you sure you want me off you Misto?" Tugger nuzzled Mistoffelees' chest, taking in a deep breath, inhaling his scent. "Are you entirely sure?" He pushed Mistoffelees down on the pipe, pinning him down. At this point Mistoffelees could barely hear Tugger's voice, much less form a coherent response through the heated fog in his brain.

"Yes...?" His brain was screaming at him, warning him not to give in, but his body ached for more. _What are you doing? He's right there! Isn't this exact scenario what you've always dreamed of? Don't miss your chance! But if I give in he won't be interested anymore! If you don't you may not get another chance._

Tugger leaned down, completely covering the tux's body with his own, and whispered into his ear. "You're lying Misto." He began slowly rubbing his hips against Mistoffelees', forcing a moan out of the tux's lips. "Seems you're slipping there Misto. Something you want to share with the class?"

 _Don't do it. DO NOT DO IT. Don't say a damn thing!_ "Don't stop Tug." _What in the name of Everlasting have you done?! You think he's going to stick around now?_

"Are you sure that's what you want? A moment ago you were insisting that I remove myself immediately, and threatening to injure me if I didn't. I wouldn't want to force you into anything you didn't want to do."

 _Well, you've already done it know old boy. Might as well just give up all the pretense, no way in hell you're playing that one off._ "Yes Tug. I want you. _Now._ "

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." Mistoffelees wrapped his arms around him as Tugger planted a heated kiss on his lips. He felt Tugger's tongue fighting to find its way into his mouth and parted his lips just enough to allow him entrance. As Tugger's rough tongue explored his mouth, he began pressing his hips against Tugger's. He loved the feeling of Tugger's body against his and in that moment he was consumed by his desire for more. He wrapped his leg's around Tugger's waist and pulled him down, forcing him to deepen their grind. Their mouths were still occupied with each others, but both emitted a satisfied purr at the motion. Tugger broke the kiss and began nipping at Mistoffelees' neck, finding an undiscovered sweet spot that caused Mistoffelees to cry out in ecstasy. Tugger bit down even harder and Mistoffelees let out an ear piercing scream, and thrusted up violently against Tugger. They carried on with their foreplay, both fully and powerfully aroused, and neither being particularly shy in making their pleasure heard.

"TUGGER! M- Mistoffelees?!" The two were both brought crashing back down to earth at the sound of Munkustrap's voice. "What in the name of Everlasting were you two thinking, carrying on like that out where any kitten could see you?"

"Well I for one, was thinking that it would save us the trouble of telling everyone," said Tugger, still straddling the mortified Mistoffelees.

"Telling everyone what, exactly? That you'd added another name to your list of conquests? No offense, Mistoffelees."

"I was planning to save this for after, but I guess now's as good a time as any." He turned back from his brother to Mistoffelees before continuing. "Listen, Misto, this isn't exactly how I planned this, but, well, I'm kinda in love with you and I was hoping you'd be my mate."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Of course I will! And why all the pretense?"

"All those times I tried, I never once got a response from you. Not even a hint of interest. I wouldn't have known today if I hadn't caught your reaction during my performance earlier, and I did it the way I did in case you didn't feel the same way, so I could play it off as some big joke and hopefully save our friendship."

"I think I'm just going to go now," Munkustrap interjected awkwardly before quietly slinking away.

"I love you Tug, I always have. I just thought that I'd be another name on your list if I ever gave in. That we'd lose whatever it was that made us, us."

"No chance of that happening. Now as I recall, we were in the middle of something when Munkustrap so rudely interrupted."

"How about some privacy this time Tug?"

"Privacy's overrated. Besides, like I said, this will save us the trouble of having to tell everyone."


End file.
